Listening to the Crickets
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Gold can't kill Zelena because Archie is talking with her and he ends up changing his mind about killing her at all. It's short. Archie/ Zelena couple.


_**Listening to the crickets**_

_Once upon a time_

_Zelena/ Archie_

_When Gold comes to kill Zelena, someone is already here and he can't do it. After that, he gets distracted by Belle. Who is talking with Zelena and why?_

* * *

><p>Gold was pretty determined as he walked to the Sheriff's station. His steps were quick and his rhythm steady. He could see nothing more than his path, ignoring his surroundings. Both David and his daughter were at the hospital welcoming the newborn royal baby and he would be free to kill the woman who had caused his son's death and humiliated him for so long.<p>

Belle was choosing a dress for their coming wedding, planned for 2 days later, at the same time as the party the dwarfs and Granny were planning to celebrate the newborn prince and the defeat against Zelena and she wouldn't even know what he had done. She believed she had his real dagger and even if people started to suspect him, the fact she held the dagger would be enough to clear him. Nobody would suspect that she had a fake, especially not her.

He'll make sure that there wasn't even a body to find so they'll simply think she used what little magic she had left in her to escape. He'd have his revenge and everything would be fine for him. He knew that all magic had a price but he had already paid his price when she caused his beloved son's death. She had to see it coming.

_Who said that villains couldn't have happy endings anyway?_

As he found himself in the corridor leading to the cells, Gold could hear that someone was already with her.

"I just came to see if you wanted to talk, that's all. Nobody sent me." Doctor Hopper replied to whatever Zelena had asked him.

"So you're here so I can clear my conscience before they kill me?" She asked him.

"No! Nobody will kill you. Snow and the Prince would never kill anyone. Neither would Emma." He replied, shaking his head.

"Maybe not them, but I'm pretty sure Rumpelstiltskin or even the pirate are tempted."

"The Dark One I understand why you would think so after you caused his son's death and locked him up in a cage but why would Captain Hook want you dead?" Archie asked her, confused as his dog sat peacefully by his side.

"Because I used him to hurt Emma and he won't ever forgive me for this. There's also the fact that he was very close to the Dark One's son. Trust me, he'll want me dead too." Zelena replied, unknowingly revealing to Gold something he hadn't thought of yet.

"Maybe, but he's changed for Emma and even if he won't forgive you easily, he won't try anything against you." Archie replied.

"Let me guess, for Emma?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, if someone was to set this building on fire, I doubt he'd risk his life to save yours, but he wouldn't try to kill you either. Trust me, I think I tend to know people pretty well." he kindly told her.

"So if there isn't a death sentence out for me, why are you here, offering me your services as a conscience?" Zelena asked him and Gold could hear her defenses slowly breaking.

"If people see that you're trying to change, and I can help you with that, they'd eventually agree to let you out and you'd be able to have a second chance at life. Even without your magic, I'm sure you could be pretty happy here." He informed her.

"I doubt they would agree to let me out. I did too much to hurt them all." Zelena shook her head.

"You did nothing worst than Gold or Regina ever did, and everyone has given them another chance because they've shown regret and they fought for what was right at some point. You're no worst than the rest of us." He replied and it got Gold to straighten up.

The truth always came out, one way or another. If you prevented it from coming through the door, it took the window and if you blocked the window, it came through the chimney but it always came out. Whatever he did to her, people would know and it would be the end of his happy ending with Belle. Sighting, he turned around and left the station, keeping in mind that his son wasn't completely gone, he still had his grandson Henry and killing Zelena wouldn't get the boy to trust him.

"I... I'm tired." Zelena replied, turning her head to look at the opposing wall.

"As you wish, I'll come back tomorrow. Think about it, maybe opening up a little would help you deal with your envy and your other issues." Archie told her before he turned around and left, followed by his dog.

.

Archie came to see Zelena every day after that and everyday, he'd sit in front of her cell and let her know that he was willing to hear her talk. When she made it clear that she wasn't ready to open up, he simply told her what was happening in town, he told her about his friends, his life, his mistakes and how he cause Marco's parents's death when he really intended to kill his own to be free of them.

After a few weeks, Zelena finally started to open up and told him about her childhood, her dreams of having a family who loved her and accepted her the way she was and her constant growing jealousy.

Archie wasn't the only one who came to see her regularly. Regina had taken an habit to drop by the station for lunch every day and if at first they ate in silence, after a few weeks, they started talking, bonding, getting to know the sister Cora had denied them.

Zelena slowly changed, mostly because of Archie but also because of Regina. After a few weeks, Archie asked Snow, Emma and David if they'd consider freeing Zelena. Since it wouldn't be fair to take that decision themselves, they organized a vote and before the town voted, Archie told them why he thought it would be a good idea to free her and give her a second chance. He was followed by Regina who added that Zelena wouldn't get her magic back anytime soon and in the end, everyone agreed to give Zelena a second chance and to allow her to be free, as long as Regina vouched for her, which she did.

.

Zelena had been surprised by the town's decision, she was sure she'd have to stay locked up longer. Regina and Archie had been the ones to announce it to her and to open her cell.

"Where will I stay? The farmhouse?" Zelena asked them.

"No, they don't trust you to stay on your own yet. You'll stay with me. My house is big enough for the both of us." Regina told her.

"What about Robin? I mean, his son and him are living with you now, right?" Zelena asked her.

"Yes, and Henry too, part time. Don't worry, we all trust you and we have plenty of space." Regina smiled.

"Thank you... Both of you." Zelena nodded.

"Zelena, I'd really like to see you soon..." Archie said before the sisters left.

"For our daily session, I know. I'll be there, don't worry." She smiled.

"I meant... Outside of our sessions... Like for lunch or dinner or something." Archie asked and Regina swore Pongo was smirking (if it was even possible for a dog).

"I... I'd like that." Zelena blushed.

"Isn't it unprofessional to date one of your patients?" Regina asked Archie with an amused smile on the way out, letting him know with her tone that she didn't mind him and Zelena together.

.

"What's happiness to you?" Zelena asked Archie curiously in the middle of their third date.

"Happiness? For me it's sitting outside and listening to the crickets with the person you love most." he replied.

"Sounds peaceful." She smiled.

"What about you?"

"I'm not sure... I think I'm happy right now." She replied.

"Henry told me that you went on a picnic with them yesterday. Did it go well?"

"Yes, it did. Actually, I don't know if he told you but we found a dog in the woods. A female dalmatian with a name-tag saying her name was Perdita. We can't find her owner, even with Regina's magic but the veterinarian says that she's in pretty good health... They asked me if I wanted to keep her, as a gift." She smiled.

"Did you?"

"Yes. She's still at home this afternoon, Henry and Roland want to teach her some tricks." Zelena smiled.

"I'm sure Pongo will love to spend some time with her later." Archie smiled.

"Henry seems to think so... He's sure that it means she and Pongo are meant to be, like in the movie... That we are... You know..." She started to say, blushing.

"Well, if that's the case, we should keep an eye out for a woman named Cruella Devil who loves fur coats." Archie replied with a smile, enjoying more and more the time he spent with Zelena.

That day, before dropping her off back at Regina's house, Archie and Zelena went to the park and just sat in comfortable silence, listening to the crickets together.

.

Six months after having found and adopted Perdita, Zelena and Archie moved in together and shortly after that, they announced that Perdita was about to have puppies.

Every day, the couple would find a moment to sit down together outside, to listen to the crickets. They always walked their dogs together, as a couple and Zelena was slowly helping everyone forget how evil she had been. She was proving them that they had been right to believe in her and to give her a second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, the idea was there for a while and I needed to write it down but I couldn't find it in me to make it longer... If someone's inspired by it, tell me and I might let you borrow the idea.<strong>

**Happy Holidays.**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
